Souvenirs d'enfance
by medea hk
Summary: Ficlets sur l'enfance des fondateurs de Poudlard. Préquelle de Philtra Temporis, lire PT n'est pas nécessaire
1. Chapter 1

**Philtra Temporis - Souvenirs d'enfance **

Rowena n'avait jamais vraiment compris les sentiments des autres. A vrai dire, il était même assez rare qu'elle envisage la possibilité que son entourage puisse ressentir quelque chose. La plupart du temps, elle se contentait d'agir avec le tact et la délicatesse d'une horde d'hippogriffes chargeant, et était absolument stupéfiée - et navrée - de découvrir qu'il lui arrivait de blesser les gens. Mais, pour qu'elle se souvienne que l'ensemble des êtres vivants autour d'elle ne se résumaient pas à quelques masses de chair dotées de parole, de capacité à préparer ses repas, et à lui apprendre à lire, il aurait fallu qu'elle fasse des efforts. Non pas qu'elle ait été volontairement cruelle et désagréable, non...  
En fait, elle oubliait simplement d'être attentive aux autres. Il y avait tellement de choses passionnantes à apprendre, dans la vie, qu'elle était facilement distraite de détails accessoires tels que le rangement de sa chambre, les jeux dans la boue avec les enfants de son âge, et le sentimentalisme. Rowena n'avait jamais rêvé d'être emmenée par un preux et vaillant sorcier à dos de dragon pour devenir sa douce épouse dans un merveilleux palais du monde magique, non... Ses plans d'avenir ressemblaient plutôt à "devenir l'apprentie du plus grand maître en potions du monde et inventer une potion "révolutinonaire" pour remplacer la soupe que devaient manger les enfants pour grandir".  
Pour elle, le monde se divisait en deux catégories: les choses plus ou moins pensantes sur lesquelles elle pouvait faire des expériences, et les gens sur qui elle pouvait tester ses "travaux".  
C'était un raisonnement des plus scientifiques, très logique, et qui laissait peu de place à des éléments insignifiants tels que le consentement des gens en question, leur avis, et leur santé. Godric et Salazar en avaient fait l'expérience un nombre considérable de fois.  
D'ailleurs, se disait Godric, d'après la façon dont la fillette traversait un des jardins du château en se penchant régulièrement pour ramasser de petits objets ressemblant à des crottes de chat desséchées, ce nombre considérable allait s'accroître très vite.  
Deux jours plus tôt, Rowena avait passé quelques heures à piquer toutes les limaces du jardin avec un bâton pointu. Les mollusques étaient morts, et, comme l'été était caniculaire, ils s'étaient déshydratés, devenant ces petites masses d'un brun-noir que la fillette s'appliquait à rassembler.  
Ce qui était bien, avec Rowena, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas peur des insectes comme les autres filles. Enfin... Bien au premier abord. En y réfléchissant, la voir hurler et s'enfuir devant les araignées aurait été préférable.  
Il y aurait eu moins de chances qu'une autre fille le force à manger ces bestioles.  
Cette fois, son amie - il envisageait de revoir ce qualificatif, d'ailleurs - avait décidé de préparer une potion permettant de faire pousser des ailes à celui qui la prenait. Sauf que, bien évidemment, personne n'avait voulu lui donner les ingrédients cités dans la formule. De toute façon, la chair de basilik était un peu difficile à trouver.  
Rowena avait donc décidé d'improviser un peu, et de remplacer les produits qu'elle ne pouvait pas obtenir par des "équivalents" plus accessibles à des enfants de cinq ans. Considérant que le seul produit d'origine de la formule dont elle disposait était de l'eau, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec le feu, la formule avait subi quelques modifications assez remarquables.  
La chair de basilik s'était vue remplacée par des limaces séchées (Elle avait temporairement envisagé de sacrifier la couleuvre de Salazar, mais le jeune sorcier avait refusé tout net. Ensuite, elle avait suggéré des morceaux de lézard, mais les dits reptiles étaient un peu trop rapides pour être attrapés). Les feuilles de sorbier avaient été remplacées par de la menthe, le sang de rat par une seule goutte de sang plus ou moins humain fourni par Godric; quant aux cinq heures de cuisson à feu doux, Rowena avait décrété que laisser la potion au soleil dans un chaudron en métal pendant deux heures serait suffisant.  
Godric et Salazar avaient un très, très mauvais pressentiment à propos de la mixture. Ceci dit, il valait mieux éviter de contredire Rowena - essayer ne rapportait généralement que la marque d'une main sur une joue, et parfois un nez en sang.  
Bien entendu, aucun des deux ne pouvait se permettre de taper sur une fille. Ce n'était pas très galant, même si leur survie en dépendait.  
Les heures suivantes se passèrent dans un silence concentré de la part de l'apprentie maîtresse es potions, et terrifié de la part de ses deux cobayes. Après un temps relativement long passé à découper les ingrédients et à les mélanger à l'eau - la jeune sorcière, passionnée, trouva ces moments très courts, tandis que les deux garçons, qui espéraient que la torture se termine au plus vite, eurent l'impression que la manoeuvre avait pris des heures - et trente minutes passées à surveiller le chaudron tiède, les trois enfants passèrent aux tests.  
Il se révéla que la version revue et corrigée de la potion ne faisait PAS pousser d'ailes. Ceci dit, elle provoquait des problèmes digestifs des plus originaux.  
Les deux garçon refusèrent très poliment toutes les propositions que leur fit leur amie de leur préparer un antidote, et jurèrent de ne plus jamais avaler la moindre potion préparée par la fillette.  
Ils parvinrent à tenir ce téméraire serment pendant un délai respectable de quatre jours.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Philtra Temporis - Souvenirs d'enfance **

- "Peut-être que si tu fais encore un petit effort?"  
Godric renifla aux paroles de sa mère, et agita à nouveau la baguette qu'il avait en mains. Vingt-et-un centimètres, hêtre, lamelle de ventricule de coeur de dragon. Et pas une étincelle, quelque soit la force et la concentration qu'il employait à la secouer.  
D'ailleurs, la composition et la longueur de la baguette semblaient ne pas réellement importer: il n'avait pas eu plus de résultat avec celle de seize centimètres, en peuplier, avec un crin de licorne. Ni avec celle de dix-huit centimètres en saule et dotée de poudre d'écailles de dragon en guise de composant magique. Ni avec aucune des baguettes du magasin, à vrai dire.  
Thomas Ollivander, propriétaire du seul et unique magasin de baguettes de Pré-au-Lard, une grande boutique remplie de boites poussiéreuses contenant exclusivement des baguettes, et dont l'enseigne affichait fièrement "Fabriquant de baguettes depuis 385 BC", secoua lentement la tête en regardant Godric.  
Ysane Gryffondor, qui s'était accroupie aux côtés de son fils, releva les yeux pour croiser le regard du marchand.  
- "Il est encore trop jeune", affirma ce dernier. "Il faudrait attendre quelques années de plus, le temps que son potentiel magique s'accroisse..."  
Godric renifla. Profondément, ce qui produisit un son visqueux et révulsant du plus bel effet. Il avait réussi à retenir ses larmes de rage et de frustration, mais il ne parvenait pas à empêcher son nez de couler.  
- "Six ans, c'est très tôt, pour une première baguette... La plupart des enfants doivent attendre dix ou onze ans pour avoir leurs premiers résultats. Je vous conseille d'attendre au moins ses neuf ans", ajouta le vendeur.  
La lèvre inférieure de Godric se mit à trembler, et ses reniflements se firent de plus en plus fréquents. Il croisa obstinément les bras sur ses robes de velours rouge vif, et serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son.  
Il n'était pas question d'attendre d'avoir neuf ans, d'abord! Si Salazar pouvait utiliser une baguette, alors il pouvait AUSSI. Puis, il était un Gryffondor, pas une sorte de cracmol sans aucun pouvoir! Bien sûr que si, il avait du "pot en ciel magique", il était même TRES puissant. C'était juste cet imbécile de marchand qui était un incapable et ses baguettes qui ne marchaient pas.  
- "Ne soyez pas si abattu, messire Godric", continua Ollivander. "Ce n'est qu'une question de patience, dans très peu de temps, vous..."  
Le jeune Gryffondor renifla longuement, et dédia un regard assassin au vieillard. Bien entendu, l'effet d'un tel regard était peu concluant lorsque votre angle de vue naturel vous destinait plutôt à étudier en profondeur le fond des narines de vos interlocuteurs adultes.  
Il serra un instant, d'une main tremblante, la baguette qu'il tenait encore, puis la jeta au sol d'un geste rageur, et fila vers la sortie de la boutique. Il dut se pendre à la poignée et se jeter deux fois en arrière pour parvenir à ouvrir la lourde porte de bois, qui grinçait et dont le fond raclait le sol, et répéter le mouvement dans l'autre sens pour la refermer, un "humph" lui échappant au dernier mouvement. Son but avait été de sortir en claquant la porte, mais tout le monde avait ses limites.  
Une fois dans la rue, il déchargea ses foudres sur un caillou innocent qui, propulsé par une rencontre inattendue avec une botte de cuir, apprit à voler sur la respectable distance de trois mètres et un rebond. Puis, comme il était toujours furieux, Godric se mit à bourrer le mur du magasin d'Ollivander de coups de pied.  
- 'GODRIC! Veux-tu bien cesser immédiatement et venir t'excuser auprès de Monsieur Ollivander?"  
Godric releva le nez vers sa mère, dont le ton aurait sans doute terrorisé une meute de loup-garous à la pleine lune.  
- "Nan", répondit le garçonnet, qui se remit immédiatement à cogner dans le mur, avec un enthousiasme tout de même amoindri. Il renifla.  
- "Godric Gryffondor! Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir appris de telles manières!"  
L'enfant renifla. Et renifla à nouveau, les yeux baissés.  
Ysane se laissa attendrir.  
- "Godric... Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil... Allons, ne pleure pas...", souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.  
- "J'pleure pas", protesta-t-il d'une voix rageuse. "Il pleut."  
- "Ah. Je vois, c'est vrai, il pleut."  
C'était bien sûr une pluie très localisée, et les nuages semblaient avoir choisi comme cible particulière les joues du garçonnet.  
- "Ecoute", reprit-elle en lui essuyant le visage de quelques coups de mouchoir. "Mouche-toi, et nous réessaierons dans un autre magasin, dans quelques jours... Il n'y avait sans doute pas la bonne baguette..."  
Godric opina faiblement.  
- "Et maintenant, tu vas venir présenter tes excuses à monsieur Ollivander. D'accord?"  
Le rouquin s'essuya le nez dans la manche de ses robes.  
- "D'accord, maman..."

* * *

Godric ramassa une pierre, et la jeta de toutes ses forces dans le lac.  
Là!  
Avec un peu de chance, elle irait blesser un poisson. Ou un strangulot. Ou mieux, un des calamars géants.  
Rien que l'idée de la blessure potentielle d'une des dites créatures faisait des merveilles sur l'humeur de Godric. Il ramassa quelques cailloux, s'assit au bord du lac, et entreprit de les lancer à leur tour dans l'eau. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Plouf.  
Puis, il trouva un caillou plat et commença à tenter des ricochets.  
- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"  
Godric renifla, plissa le nez, et se tourna vers Salazar, qui arrivait, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui avec une classe normalement inaccessible aux enfants de sept ans.  
- "Rien."  
- "Oh. Je peux essayer?"  
Le roux grommela, et, du menton, désigna quelques cailloux au blond. Ce dernier se pencha, en ramassa un, et le lança dans l'eau. La pierre ricocha une bonne dizaine de fois. Décidant brusquement qu'il en avait ras le bol des ricochets (qui de toute façon ne ricochaient pas), Godric prit le reste de ses propres cailloux à deux mains, et balança le tout dans le lac, sans être le moins du monde détendu par les éclaboussements respectables qui s'élevèrent lorsque les pierres rencontrèrent la surface de l'eau.  
- "Alors tu as pas de baguette?"  
La réponse de Godric se résuma à un grognement.  
- "C'est bizarre, t'as des pouvoirs, pourtant", affirma Salazar.  
- "Groumph."  
- "Ca aurait dû marcher... Peut-être qu'il y avait pas de bonne baguette?"  
- "Mf..."  
- "Godric, arrête de bouder..."  
- "J'boude pas."  
Le blond lui adressa un regard dubitatif.  
- "Qu'ess'tu veux?", finit par demander Godric.  
- "Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas la magie sans baguette?"  
Toute expression renfrognée quitta instantanément le roux. Cinq heures plus tard, il faisait vibrer les cailloux en utilisant des sortilèges d'attraction. Deux jours après, il les faisait se déplacer d'une dizaine de centimètres. A la fin de la semaine, Salazar et lui se mettaient à construire une hutte de briques dans un coin isolé du parc.  
Et Godric ne manqua pas de faire une démonstration à ses parents.  
- "Accio grimoire de papa!"  
Ysane et Frederic observèrent en silence l'épais livre relié de cuir tandis qu'il quittait son étagère pour flotter, lentement et en tremblant beaucoup, certes, vers leur fils de six ans qui s'était contenté de tendre la main. Considérant le fait qu'il était peu fréquent qu'un enfant de cet âge maîtrise les sortilèges d'attraction, et qu'il était franchement rare d'en voir utiliser la magie sans baguette - à part peut-être Salazar Serpentard, mais les avis sur l'appartenance de Salazar Serpentard à la race humaine étaient des plus partagés, au vu de ses origines - ils durent admettre une chose: le problème de Godric avec les baguettes ne venait pas d'une absence de potentiel magique, après tout. A vrai dire, le jeune garçon avait un peu trop de potentiel pour un enfant de six ans turbulent.  
Cette réalisation en amena une autre: si le problème ne venait pas de Godric, il venait des baguettes.  
Ils échangèrent un regard.  
- "Nous retournerons voir monsieur Ollivander", déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix.

* * *


End file.
